Dissipation of static charge is important in many fields of endeavor, where it is desirable to prevent electrical surges/sparks resulting in damage to electrical components, or accidental ignition of volatile flammable vapors. Examples include electronic device (e.g., plasma display screen) manufacture, electronic component packaging, abrasive belts, and polymer film web handling.
To combat these problems, antistatic agents are commonly used. An antistatic agent is a compound used for treatment of materials or their surfaces in order to reduce or eliminate buildup of static electricity generally caused by the triboelectric effect. Its role is to make the surface or the material itself slightly conductive, either by being conductive itself, or by absorbing moisture from the air, so some humectants can be used. The molecules of an antistatic agent often have both hydrophilic and hydrophobic areas, similar to those of a surfactant; the hydrophobic side interacts with the surface of the material, while the hydrophilic side interacts with the air moisture and binds the water molecules.
There remains a need for additional materials that can reduce the accumulation of, and/or dissipate, static charge.